No te quedarás solo
by koukacs
Summary: Cuando Koushiro no va a su fiesta de 18 años, Mimi va a buscarlo en su apartamento. No esperaba encontrarlo desmayado en el piso de su habitación. Regalo anticipado de cumpleaños para Chia Moon.


Regalo de cumpleaños para Chia Moon. Ojalá te guste. :)

Muchas gracias a mi amiga Marijo, por betearme.

 **No te quedarás solo**

— ¡Abre la puerta, Koushiro-kun! — Mimi había dado un orden, llamando a la puerta del apartamento de los Izumis. La muchacha había pasado meses planeando su fiesta de 18 años y puso mucho esfuerzo para poder tenerla en Japón, junto con sus mejores amigos. Había enviado la invitación a Koushiro por carta, e-mail y hasta lo intentó por teléfono, pero el chico no respondió. Ella pensó que él sólo se habría olvidado de contestar, pero iba a aparecer.

No lo hizo.

— ¡Hasta Jyou-sempai apareció para desearme un feliz cumpleaños, y él ya ni siquiera vive en Odaiba! — Continuó Mimi. — Le pregunté a Sora-san y ella me contó que nadie te ha visto desde hace días, y que cuando Taichi-san vino a visitarte, ¡ni abriste la puerta derecho para él, diciendo que estabas ocupado! ¿Qué explicación tienes para esto? ¡No puedes tratar así a tus amigos!

No hubo respuesta del otro lado.

Enfadada, Mimi intentó girar la perilla. La puerta no estaba trancada. _¿Cómo puede Koushiro-kun no asegurar a la puerta? ¿Y si alguien sospechoso entrase?_ La chica se preguntó, adentrándose en el lugar. La cocina y la sala de estar se encontraban bien ordenadas, pero había una fina capa de polvo por doquier. _Parece abandonado… ¿nadie está aquí?_ Se preguntó. Caminó hacia donde debían encontrarse las habitaciones y notó que la puerta de la habitación del chico estaba sólo medio cerrada. La empujó y entonces llevó sus manos a la boca al ver al muchacho desmayado en el piso.

— ¡KOUSHIRO-KUN! — Gritó, acercándose a él. Ella se arrodilló y examinó al amigo con aprehensión. Puso la mano sobre su piel pálida y percibió que estaba fría. Él parecía más delgado y su pelo rojo estaba quebradizo y sin brillo. Ojeras muy oscuras estaban bajo sus ojos. — ¡HABLA CONMIGO! ¿QUE TE PASÓ?

Mimi sentía las lágrimas inundando sus ojos. Las cejas del chico temblaron y él despertó, mirándola con confusión.

— ¿Mimi-san? — Preguntó en un tono de voz muy bajo. — Pensé que sólo vendrías el… 27…

— ¡Ya es 27 de Julio! ¡Mi fiesta terminó hace poco tiempo! ¡No apareciste y he venido por ti! — Exclamó Mimi, secando las lágrimas de sus ojos. — ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo?

—No. — Dijo Koushiro, sentándose lentamente. — Me quedé dormido por accidente, de nuevo. Gracias por despertarme.

El chico se puso de pie con dificultad y se dirigió hasta la mesita donde estaba su computadora. Con un pequeño movimiento, quitó el objeto del descanso de pantalla. Mimi observó lo que él hacía pero no comprendió el significado de los números que el muchacho estaba analizando. Ella miró a su alrededor y vio algunos mapas dispersos con dibujos de círculos rojos sobre un punto del Océano Pacífico que le era familiar.

Hubo un accidente con un avión que iba desde Tokyo hacia Sacramento algunos días antes de su visita a Japón. Sus padres se habían quedado tan preocupados que querían que ella cancelase su viaje, a lo cual, por supuesto, se rehusó. En la mañana de aquel día, antes de que Sora fuese a buscarla al aeropuerto y llevarla a su apartamento, Mimi había visto en televisión que las búsquedas habían sido terminadas. Los técnicos habían constatado que el avión había explotado en el aire y que no debía haber sobrevivientes.

— ¡No es cierto! — Dijo Koushiro, al dar un golpe en la mesa. — La isla más próxima está a más de 40 km… tomando en cuenta las corrientes marinas… menos de 1% de probabilidad... — Su tono se volvía más desesperado a cada segundo. — ¿Acaso puedo trabajar con esto? ¡Es muy poco! Pero… ¡hay una probabilidad! ¡Eso es lo que importa!

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó Mimi con seriedad.

El chico no contestó, entonces ella se acercó y tocó su hombro. Koushiro se asustó.

— Pensé que ya te habías ido. — Dijo el muchacho, mirándola, después de volver su cuerpo en la dirección de ella.

— ¿Estás investigando algo acerca de aquel accidente de avión? — Mimi ignoró lo que Koushiro había dicho. Notó cómo el chico palideció y volvió su mirada hacia la pantalla, dándole la espalda de nuevo.

 _Sí escuchó mi pregunta,_ pensó Mimi. _¿Por qué no contesta?_

— ¿Piensas que fue provocado por digimons? — Insistió la niña.

— ¿Qué? — Koushiro volvió a mirarla, alarmado. — ¿Por qué has dicho eso? ¡Fue sólo un accidente!

— Entonces sí estás investigando lo del avión. — comentó. — Si no es por los digimons, ¿Por qué lo haces?

El chico palideció tanto que Mimi pensó que podría desmayarse de nuevo en cualquier momento.

— Ya es tarde. — Murmuró él. — Deberías irte.

— ¿Estás expulsándome? — Ella se enfadó.

— Por favor, vete, Mimi-san. — Koushiro no tenía mucha convicción en su voz. La niña observó cómo los labios del chico temblaban y sus ojos parecían humedecerse.

— ¡No puedes tratar a tus amigos con esa clase de rudeza! ¿Qué dirán tus padres cuando-?

Mimi no prosiguió cuando vio la expresión de profundo dolor que se asomó en el rostro del muchacho. Koushiro desvió la mirada hacia el piso. La chica se quedó paralizada al darse cuenta de algo que debería ser obvio pero que le había pasado desapercibido.

— ¿Dónde están tus padres, Koushiro-kun?

— Han salido de viaje. — Respondió él en voz muy baja.

— ¿Adónde? — Cuestionó Mimi. El cuerpo entero del chico empezó a temblar y sudor escurría de su rostro. Mimi sintió sus propios ojos llenarse de lágrimas cuando la respuesta se volvió evidente y ella la pronunció. — ¿Fueron a California? ¿Sacramento?

Koushiro no lo suportó más; sus rodillas cedieron. Mimi lo atrapó a tiempo y lo ayudó a sentarse en su cama. La chica se sentó también. Sostenía a su amigo por los brazos y sintió su propio corazón despedazarse al ver las lágrimas que caían de aquellos ojos negros.

— ¡Dime que ya has hablado de esto con alguien! — Suplicó Mimi. — ¡Dime que no soy la primera en enterarse que tus padres murieron!

— ¡No están muertos! — Afirmó Koushiro, mirándola con intensidad. — ¡No pueden estar muertos! ¡Otras personas ya han sobrevivido a accidentes de avión antes!

Mimi se limpió los ojos y tembló al ver la sonrisa forzada que el chico le mostraba.

— Estás en negación. — Dijo.

— No, ¡tú estás equivocada! — Aseguró él, limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano derecha. — Después que el avión cayera, las corrientes marinas debieron llevar a los pasajeros hasta una isla. ¡Ellos están bien!

— 40 km de distancia... menos de 1% de probabilidad. — Recordó Mimi.

— ¡Aún así, existe una probabilidad! — Koushiro gritó. — ¡Hay esperanza! ¡Mis padres con certeza está vivos y esperando por el rescate!

— Los equipos de rescate se retiraron, Koushiro-kun. — Informó Mimi. — Dijeron en la televisión que no habían sobrevivientes porque…

— ¡BASURA! — Koushiro se enojó, liberándose de los brazos de Mimi. — ¿Así que han desistido? ¡No importa! ¡Puedo ir yo mismo con Kabuterimon tras de ellos! ¡Con certeza voy a traer a mis padres de vuelta a casa!

— ¡EL AVIÓN EXPLOTÓ, KOUSHIRO-KUN! — Gritó Mimi, desesperada por hacer que su amigo aceptara la verdad. — ¡No van a regresar!, ¡¿No entiendes?!

La muchacha inmediatamente se arrepintió del modo en que había dicho aquello. Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos del pelirrojo. Él negó con la cabeza y la miró con súplica.

— Lo siento, Koushiro-kun... — Mimi habló con más calma. — He visto cosas en televisión. Los técnicos testificaron que explotó en el aire. No hay forma de que… tus padres… no pueden estar vivos aún.

— Dime que estás bromeando... — Pidió Koushiro. — Dime que esto es uno de aquellos chistes que no logro entender... por favor…

— Jamás bromearía con algo así. — Intervino Mimi seriamente. Sabía que Koushiro no pensaba de verdad que ella fuese de esa clase de persona. Él sólo estaba desesperado en encontrar una explicación que lo hiciese sentirse bien. Pero eso no existía.

Él guardó silencio por un par de minutos, dejando que las lágrimas se escurriesen por su rostro. Su mirada no estaba fija en ningún punto. Aún temblaba, y sudaba frío. Mimi lo abrazó con gentileza y dejó que el chico mojara su hombro; su vestido rosado no tenía mangas.

Después de casi una hora de sollozos y lágrimas, Koushiro se quedó muy quieto.

— ¿Quieres charlar? — Preguntó Mimi.

— Estoy solo. — El chico habló en su tono de voz más bajo. — Siempre que yo salga y regrese… no habrá nadie esperándome… nadie con quien pueda charlar… seré sólo yo ahora. Nadie más… nunca más…

— ¡No es verdad! — Corrigió Mimi. — ¡No estás solo!

— No tengo más familia. — Insistió él.

— ¡Tienes muchas personas que te quieren y se preocupan por ti! ¡Tienes a Tentomon, a Taichi-san, a Sora-san, a Jyou-san, a todos los demás! — Listó Mimi. — ¡Y me tienes a mí! Aunque yo viva en otro país, ¡hay internet y teléfono! ¡Puedes contactarme y hablaré contigo siempre que quieras! Incluso aunque no haya nada en específico sobre qué hablar… incluso si sólo quieres recordar que tienes a una amiga que te adora…

Por primera vez, Koushiro correspondió al abrazo de Mimi. No puso fuerza en ello; la chica se preguntó si era porque estaba sin energía o si estaba tratando de tener delicadeza.

— Gracias, Mimi-san.

— No hay razón para agradecerme.

— Estoy agradecido por tu amistad.

— ¡No hables cómo si yo estuviera haciéndote un favor! — Reclamó Mimi. No estaba enojada, pero algunas veces el modo de hablar de Koushiro la entristecía. — Eres mi amigo porque me gustas. Y a ti yo te gusto, ¿no?

— Sí, me gustas. — Confirmó el niño.

— Eso es todo lo que importa. — Añadió Mimi. — ¿Lo ves? ¡Nunca vas a quedarte solo! Quien es amado por sus amigos jamás se queda sin familia.

Koushiro puso un poco más de fuerza en el abrazo al escuchar aquello. No dijo nada más acerca del asunto, ni necesitó hacerlo.

Pasado algún tiempo, Mimi lo convenció de dejarla prepararle algo de comer. Intentó disculparse con ella por arruinarle el cumpleaños, pero la muchacha no le permitió hacerlo. Al menos él logró convencerla de dormir en su cama, y él dormiría en el sofá de la sala.

Mimi dijo que en la mañana ella llamaría a los demás para contarles lo que había sucedido. Koushiro no contestó ante su decisión. No se sentía bien en hacer que las personas se preocupasen por él, pero entendía que sería peor si no lo hiciese.

¿Qué habría pasado a él si Mimi no hubiese aparecido?

La respuesta para aquella pregunta lo llenaba de miedo, lo que debía ser una cosa buena.

Eso significaba que quería seguir viviendo. ¿Cierto?

Pero no habría logrado comprenderlo si no hubiera sido por su amiga Mimi, que vino a rescatarlo.


End file.
